Prelude to Living with the Hentai
by snowdrop
Summary: there's a proper title to this but it's too long to upload. It;s basically about how kosh came to live in sen's house......^^ Enjoy!


Title: The story of how hiro-kun and akira-kun came to live together. As in.literally "LIVED"  
  
Part: ...  
  
Genre: Humour  
  
Notes: okay, so its been a lonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggg time since I actually wrote a fic..(I wouldn't mention the senru one if I were you.^^;;;) It's kinda slip-shot, just wanted to know how you guys think about it before perhaps .PERHAPS improving on it and well, maybe trying to continue it.though..i think it'll be very long before that happens.still have to write a ..SENRU fic FOR a certain PERSON glares at that person She made it sure that she wanted it to be 15 pages long.which is kinda impossible but 1% possible for me since my fics are known to be the ficlets of ficlets..*sdrop* And there's also the fic "because I love you" that I haven't finished yet. Not counting the fact that I'm SUPPOSED to be studying for my O's this year..*crash* So yea, that's bout it. Review k? Oh one last thing, take painkillers before ya read this. ^^ (GRAMMER, PUNCTUATION..ya noe that sorta thing that goes wrong in my unbetaed fics)  
"And as she stared into his eyes she felt something that was never there before. It felt strange, like a rush of blood to her head and her heart seemed to be working overtime what with them standing this close. Was this what people called .love?"  
  
"Hmm." Koshino said as he closed the book shut with both his hands, creating a small "pop" sound in the process,  
  
"What a piece of crap." With that he threw the book into the dustbin and returned his attention to the mess before him.  
  
He had been clearing the room for half a day now. Believe you me, he had been working hard since 8 that morning and the room still looked no where near the word " neat".  
  
"Stupid Sendoh " he cursed as he sorted through the mess. " Didn't even have the sense to clear the room before letting me move in.  
  
He was in his twenties afterall and his parents thought it'd be good for him if they kicked him out of the house to learn to be more .what's that word his father used? Oh right, " INDEPENDENT ".  
  
And so they did, in the middle of summer, right after his 21st birthday.  
  
The thought that incident made his blood boil which eventually caused him to tear the rag that he had been using to clean the dust off in to two.  
  
He woke up at the sounds of big bulky things being pushed about.  
  
One eye cracked open to glare at the intrusion of his sleep. He expected it to be his younger sibling playing the computer or accidentally knocking it down again. But then again, the sounds he heard didn't sound like a computer crashing, what he saw was worse than that.  
  
Hiroaki jumped up with a start when he saw his mahogany bookshelf being carried out of his room by two heavily muscled strangers. A few minutes after successfully pushing the shelf out the door, they came in again carrying a cupboard.  
  
The cupboard that they carried in was pink, it had purple spots all over it and its edges were rimmed with fur.  
  
Koshino's mouth opened to let out a shrill scream.  
  
Outside, the birds flew away from shock, Rukawa tripped on his shoelaces and Akagi ( GORI) took a bite out of his banana.  
  
" What happened?" Mrs Koshino rushed in to the room.  
  
"Wha.Wha.WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS???!!!!!!!!!!" hiroaki pointed with a shaking finger towards the said cupboard.  
  
"Oh! You mean your sister's cupboard? Oh you know, what with you moving out and all, we decided to let Yumi have your room. After all."  
  
"WHEN IN THE WORLD DID I SAY I WAS GOING TO MOVE OUT? " Came the retort from her oldest son.  
  
A few seconds of silence reigned as his mother process the information he just told her  
  
"Oh, you didn't know?" his mother asked as her eyes widened and her mouth open to form an "o" shape  
  
Deafening silence overtook the room until Mrs Koshino spoke up again.  
  
"Oh my, hiro chan why is your face so blue? Are you quite alright? You look like you're suffering the lack of oxygen or something." His mother asked worriedly.  
  
"."  
  
Okay..let's just put it this way, the "volcano" erupted, scaring those stupid birds that had dared settle themselves on the tree beside the koshino residence, for some unknown reason Rukawa tripped on his shoelaces AGAIN and Akagi took a bite out of his banana AGAIN.  
  
And so here he was presently in the mess that Sendoh called his "spare bedroom."  
Erm just a little question, is koshino the surname or is it hiroaki?  
  
Yea I know shoulda asked it before writing the fic.*sdrop* 


End file.
